slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Houley
Cody Houley '''(Born August 24th, 1991) is a professional wrestler who wrestles for Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE). Early Life Cody Houley is an only child that grew up loving Professional Wrestling. From the age of 17, Cody began his journey to become a Professional Wrestler in Toronto. His trainer was amazed at how fast he was progressing and learning his craft, but still had major doubts if Cody could ever make it in the industry. After 2 years of training in Toronto, Cody left Canada and moved to the US to prove his trainer and his family wrong and make it in the industry. He joined another wrestling school in Texas, where he met Derrick Cult. With the help of Derrick, Cody was spotted by scouts from Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) and was offered a contract. The rest is history. Wrestling Career ''VWE (August 2010 - August 2014)'' Cody Houley has been apart of Virtual Wrestling Entertainment for nearly a decade. In his time, he has accomplished almost everything there is to accomplish. He debuted and immediately was picked up by a stable, the New Age Rebels (N.A.R). The group consisted of Nick Firecaster and Jackson Doune. This group tried dominating the VWE, but it never worked out for Jackson or Cody. Nick was getting all the glory which Jackson and Cody did not like, thus leading to the both of them leaving the stable and going on their own paths to success. Cody was on his own for about a year and a half, and was unhappy with his position in the VWE. Consecutive losses, and unable to reach his potential, it was looking like Cody was on his way out of VWE. However, VWE implemented a new tournament to determine new competitors for the Tag Team Champions. You had to pick a number from a hat, and whichever VWE Superstar had the same number, were now a Tag Team. Cody picked his number and was teamed with Kayden Hydraconis. Two young wrestlers with chips on their shoulder, the pair never got along. Constant bickering and arguing lead to them losing several matches and proved an almost impossible task for the two to ever get along. A month later, Kayden Hydraconis won the European Championship. As expected, Cody got even more frustrated that his Tag Team Partner got a chance at the European Championship before him leading to a brawl between Cody and Kayden. The brawl got out of hand and spilled over to the backstage area and the buffet area. A match was created for Primetime, and on the 12 of September, 2011, Cody Houley picked up his first Championship when he defeated Kayden Hydraconis for the VWE European Championship. He then lost the Championship to TJ Tyler 5 months later. After losing the European Championship, Cody was on a quest for more gold. A random match was set by the General Manager for a Triple Threat Match on EDGE for the VWE United States Championship. Bryce Ketterley © vs Justin Struk vs Cody Houley. After a grueling match, Cody Houley pinned Justin Struk and became the VWE United States Champion. He went on to hold that title for a record 7 months, and finally lost the Championship to SHINJA at Wrestlerseries 4 in an Extreme Rules Submission Match. Losing the Championship made Cody Houley go into a dark place going from the "Code" to the "Broken Code". He shaved his head and covered his face, everyone thought he would never be the same again. A few months after the dark side of Cody came alive, he joined a stable called Descent. A stable formed by chairman Stuart Warf. This group consisted of Cody Houley, Maxwell Ryan, Surik Oanamochi, Christina Krovac, and Curt Bombastic. This stable terrorized the VWE, and attacked several wrestlers. Stuart did everything in his power to make sure the World Championship made its way into the stable, and not long after, Cody was rewarded with a World Championship match vs Shinja at King Of The Arena. Cody made sure to tell his fellow Descent members to stay out of the match, as after 4 years in the VWE, he finally got the opportunity he has wanted, and wanted to make sure he did it on his own. After a destructive Extreme Rules match, Cody Houley became the VWE World Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career. As soon as that happened, Curt and Cody could not co-exist as they both thought they were the leaders. Curt soon left the group, and vowed to take the group down. This led to a match being made at Beachbrawl, Impac Mafia vs Descent. Cody Houley, Surik, and Maxwell Ryan vs Derrick Cult, Curt Bombastic, and the surprise debut of Ranma Yoshiro. Descent reigned supreme, and asserted their dominance as they defeated Impac Mafia and Cody Houley was the last man standing in the Elimination 6 Man Tag Team Match. A month later, Cody Houley was in a match vs Jackson Doune where Jackson put Cody through the announcers table. Because of this, Cody had to go into emergency surgery for his back, and was forced to relinquish the VWE World Heavyweight Championship. ''VWE (September 2015 - May 2018)'' September 2015, Cody Houley made his return in the Elimination Royale match. Failing to win it however Cody vowed the fans that this will be the best version of Cody they have ever seen. Leading up to Wrestleseries 7, Cody Houley was adamant on making sure he had a match on the Free Per View. Trying to do everything to make the management give him a chance, he finally was given the opportunity to be in a match at Wrestleseries, that match was the Elevation X. Featuring in the match was Cody Houley, William Naples, Braden Karsin, Alexius Gant and Falcon. William was victorious after Cody and Braden fell from the top of the platform onto the ring, incapacitating both men. After that, Cody still showed up on the shows following Wrestleseries and wrestled weekly, taped up and still feeling the effects of the nasty fall, Cody proclaimed himself as God. He stated, "After a career ending injury, I returned to VWE, I fell off a platform, and I am still wrestling every week, only a God can do what I do". From then on, Cody Houley was known as God to everyone. Cody vowed to win the King Of The Arena Tournament coming up, which he did. Only a few weeks after proclaiming himself as God. Only a week after winning the King Of The Arena briefcase, Cody Houley cashed it in on Jeffery Fireguard on VWE Edge and became the VWE World Heavyweight Champion for the second time in his career. Which began a long and memorable reign for Cody. During his reign as World Champion, he battled Vince Easterwood at Beachbrawl and overcame that challenge. He then went on to face Josh Poffo, where Josh Poffo picked up an unbelievable win and won the VWE World Heavyweight Championship in what was the Holy Shit Moment of the year in the Golden Rope Awards. Not long after, Cody was given his rematch clause at Old School, but it was a Fatal Four Way match between Cody Houley, Jeffery Fireguard, Derrick Cult and Champion, Josh Poffo. Cody reclaimed his World Championship for a third time in his career. All that was left was for him to go into his first Wrestleseries main event, and take on Elimination Royale winner, Vince Easterwood. After a long running rivalry between Vince and Cody, Wrestleseries 8 was the day where Vince took down the self proclaimed God, and became VWE World Heavyweight Champion. A few months after losing the World Championship, Cody was trying to find a way back in the title picture. He had an opportunity at Beachbrawl where he faced Jeffery Fireguard and Braden Karsin in a triple threat match, but he failed to reclaim the Championship. A few weeks later, he earned himself a one on one match vs Braden Karsin on EDGE for the World Heavyweight Championship, but this time, Cody came out on top and became a 4 Time VWE World Heavyweight Champion. Braden and Cody went on to have a series of matches, and Cody kept on coming out on top each time. During the Elimination Royale, a controversial ending occurred where DavidHawk Actor, Benja Nirvana, and Derrick Cult all got eliminated at the same time, leaving everyone confused and having an undecided Wrestleseries opponent for Cody. Cody claimed that none deserve a title shot as none of them won, however, Stuart Warf had a different idea and made the three "winners" settle it in a triple threat match at Old School, in which Derrick Cult came out victorious. Thus, setting the World Championship match at Wrestleseries 9, Cody Houley vs Derrick Cult. Which made Cody Houley the first ever Superstar to walk into two consecutive Wrestleseries (8&9) as VWE World Heavyweight Champion. Unfortunately for Cody, things did not go as planned, as he lost his Championship to Derrick Cult. ''GOAT (February 2018 - May 2019)'' In Cody's long and successful career, one of his biggest parts of his career was forming the stable, GOAT. This all began when Wolfy Kessel issued an open challenge and one of Cody's disciples, Chad, came out to answer it. Cody came out and told Chad to go to the back as he is not worthy of a United States Championship match. Chad, obeying his God, went to the back. It seemed like Cody was going to answer the open challenge and attempt at winning the United States Championship, but all of a sudden, he announced that Night was to challenge for the Championship. Night was crowned VWE United States Champion on his debut in the main roster. This was the start of a strong friendship between Cody and Night. Additionally, Cody wanted to add to the team, and truly make it one of the greatest teams VWE has ever seen, thus acquiring the services of one of the greatest of all time, Christina Krovac. Cody, Christina and Night established themselves as one of the greatest teams in the VWE, and dominated the company for months on end. Christina Krovac and Chloe Valentine's rivalry is really what established GOAT as a forced to be reckoned with. The biggest highlight came during one of the most shocking and disgusting moments in VWE History, where Cody and Night came out holding Chloe's father, Richard Valentine. It looked like Chloe was about to beat Christina Krovac, before Night and Cody came out and threatened to powerbomb Richard Valentine through a table if Chloe didn't lay down for the 3 count. Understandably, Chloe laid down and Christina Krovac was victorious and became VWE Women's Champion. Unexpectedly, Night did not follow through with the promise to let Richard go, as he hit the powerbomb on Richard off the stage onto the table. Later on, Christina had to leave VWE after losing her championship and Lexi Wicked joined the team instead. After Cody lost to Derrick, Cody was due a rematch at Fallout, and was determined to win. At the start of the show, Seth Cameron came out and stated that Cody Houley was not fit to wrestle that night. Cody came out, and was furious. He tried to get his match, but Seth would not let it happen. Night quickly made his way down the ring, and brought forward his idea where he would take Cody's place in the match and bring the World Championship back to GOAT. Everyone agreed, and the match was set for later that night. During the match, the referee was knocked down, and Cody ran down the ramp with a steel chair in hand. It was certain he was going to nail Derrick with the chair and help his best friend win the VWE World Championship. To everyone's surprise, he turned around and hit Night on the head with the steel chair, which helped Derrick Cult retain and ended GOAT. This began a massive blood feud between Night and Cody, which ended at Versus where one of the two had to leave the VWE because of the loser leaves stipulation in their match. A Last Man Standing match which Night won and forced Cody to leave the VWE. ''VWE (March 2019 - Present)' After almost a year out of the VWE, Cody Houley returned at Anything Goes to face Matt Asadar. Cody was unable to mark his return with a win, and Matt Asadar tied the record of Bryce Ketterley and became 28-0. Accomplishments *First person to walk into back to back Wrestleseries (8&9) as VWE World Heavyweight Champion. *1x King Of The Arena Winner *1x VWE European Champion *1x VWE United States Champion *4x VWE World Heavyweight Champion *4x VWE Golden Rope Award Winner which includes:- *1x Superstar Of The Year (2016) *1x Heel Of The Year (2016) *1x Talker Of The Year (2016) *1x Match Of The Year (2016)